Moodswing
by EightElements
Summary: 100 CreepUp oneshots covering 100 prompts based off of moods. Will I actually survive this writing challenge? We shall see. ThortonxCaitlin, NejikixCattleya, CreepUpShipping


**A/N: Hey everyone, EightElements here under my all new penname! Anyways, my most recent obsession is CreepUpShipping, which is the shipping of Caitlin and Thorton from Pokemon's Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier. So... these prompts are from the 100 Moods LiveJournal Challenge, and they interested me, and I thought of several ideas about this couple that fit these prompts... so without further ado... I give you my first oneshot.**

**Prompt #: 4  
Prompt: Annoyed****  
Word Count: 733  
Characters: Thorton, Caitlin  
Fandom: Pokemon  
Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, because I would then make a series about the Battle Frontier, I do not own Pokemon... I can dream, though, right?**

_**004 Annoyed**_

Caitlin disliked this boy with a passion. He did not seem to care about anything at all, which annoyed her to no end. She did not like the fact that she could not figure out what he was thinking. His feelings were unclear to her. One moment, she would think that she had struck up an interesting conversation with him, then the next, he went back to tinkering with a gadget.

She did not even understand why she was bothering to get his attention in the first place.

Sighing, she walked over to the workbench where the boy sat, hunched over the table and concentrating furiously. His eyes were narrowed with utmost focus, and Caitlin thought that if she knew better, she would not dare to say a word to distract him.

But, what even distracted him in the first place? He never seemed to care about anything other than the machinery that he worked with. His indifference to everything irritated her. How could someone be so much like a robot, she did not think she would ever understand.

One thing that also annoyed her about this boy was that he did not even seem to notice that she was pacing back and forth at this very moment behind him. Either that, or he just did not care enough to acknowledge her, which frustrated her further.

She still had no clue why she was trying. Sometimes, her own actions were beyond her.

This was when her pacing was abruptly stopped by a bored voice. "Lady Caitlin, may I politely request that you keep your mumbling quieter, please?"

She spun to see that the boy was _still _tinkering with the gadget. The same one that she had seen him fooling around with yesterday. And the day before that. And as far back as when she came to the Frontier just a couple weeks ago. It was as if humans meaned absolutely nothing to him. He seemed so geeky that she could probably just walk up and touch his shoulder to make him feel uncomfortable.

...Now that seemed tempting to her.

Shaking her head, she said, "Very well, Thorton. But you must look at me when I am speaking to you and when you are speaking to me, understood?"

With a groan, Thorton turned around in his desk chair and looked at her through half-lidded, dull blue-green eyes. "Is this better, Caitlin?"

Scoffing, noticing that he now was no longer bothering to address her with "Lady", which he always had (_Seriously, it's one or the other with him, _she thought). But, she did not bother to mention it, as she knew that he would then go back to not even gracing her with an acknowledging gaze. "Yes, much better," Caitlin replied, walking over to him. "You understand that it is polite to look at people when they are speaking, right?"

"Of course," he replied, pulling the gadget onto his lap and looking down at it. Caitlin could not help but slap a hand to her forehead, causing Thorton to glance up. "Did I do something else to irritate you?"

"Do not play dumb with me!" she stated matter-of-factly, "I know that you are highly intelligent, yet you cannot understand that it is also polite to look at someone while- _stop playing with that!_"

Thorton had rolled his eyes and resorted back to adjusting a couple of cords within the device. With Caitlin's exclamation, he laughed and said, "Well, would you look at that. I'm _done_." He shut the device with the back cover and set it on the workbench. Thorton then spun back to take a look at Caitlin, sighing. "Are you pleased now, Lady Caitlin?"

Caitlin narrowed her bright eyes and said, "Yes, quite, Thorton."

With a slight smirk, Thorton stated, "Now, I believe that since the Frontier will be opening in a matter of minutes, it is time we see to our challengers." He got up and walked over to Caitlin. "If you would like to talk to me some more, it is best to do so when it is not working hours."

Caitlin could not help but watch as Thorton walked away, oblivious her blushing as he passed her by. Then, she quickly shook her head, ruffling her long, light brown hair.

That boy annoyed her to no end. That was one thing that she was sure would never change.


End file.
